Mother of Pearl
by Phoenix-sister
Summary: A knife was taken from a hole in a tree in an Albanian forest. Gabrielle Delacour has the knife. Now someone wants it back. Lily Potter, aspiring Auror decides she must help. How can she sollve the case of the knife with the mother of pearl handle?
1. Chapter 1

What in the name of Merlin's baggy y-fronts with extra helpings of plum pudding are you doing here? exclaimed Ron Weasley loudly, knocking over an order of Wildfire Whizz-Bangs in his surprise. His eyes grew wide as he slowly fell into the trance that any male would undoubtedly fall into when in the presence of Gabrielle Delacour. "I am 'ere to see my sister." she explained softly to him "I 'ad not expected to be erm, appreciated at the Burrow." A little voice in Ron's head knew that this meant her veela charm wouldn't work on Molly. He pushed this thought aside contented to wallow in his pool of enchantment.

"I 'ave a problem, you see," she carried on, "a rather important problem and I know zat you are ze only one who would understand." Ron shook his head violently. He was married with two children after all, but Gabrielle was just as stunning in her middle age. Unlike Fleur, she had chosen not to get married to one of her many admirers, but instead set up a business selling beauty products and flirted her way to the top of the market.

"As you know, my father died many years ago of a muggle illness. My mozer, Apolline, do you remember 'er? Well she is very ill, about do die and..." at this point she stuttered "…but I cannot tell you I must tell Fleur. I am sorry to 'ave bothered you Mister Weasley." And with that, she walked out of the shop, leaving Ron in a state of nervous tension. George broke the silence

"Well Ronnikins, it looks like you've finally got a date with a Veela."  
"Shut up." replied Ron.

A year ago deep in a forest in Albania, a snake uncoiled itself from a great tree. This tree had a hole in it near the trunk about the size of a small boulder and vines growing all over it. It was in this tree that a dagger was kept. It was a miracle of craftsmanship with a handle made of mother of pearl still glinting after a thousand years of lying on the ground, covered in old blood. The blood of greed, the blood of greatness.

* * *  
Minerva McGonagall straightened her pointed black hat and sniffed. Filch's store cuboard was open and bottles of Mrs. Scower's magical mess remover were rolling in all directions. Oddest of all, a paper clip hung from the lock and there wasn't a wand in sight!" The student who was small with blue eyes and flaming red hair gazed up at her.

" I'm so sorry professor I didn't mean to cause all this mess."  
" Would you at least explain to me why you didn't use Alohomora, Lily? If you wanted to clean something, why didn't you ask a house-elf to do it for you?"  
" Do you promise not to laugh?"  
" Naturally."  
" I was practicing picking locks because I heard that you have to do that in auror training and I want to prepare for Auror training." she said in a rush. "So you've pinned your hopes on good marks in 'lock picking' have you?" Said McGonagall with a small smile before placing a careful frown on her face and saying "your only punishment is to clean up this mess. Mr Filch will oversee your thoroughness. (And then he'll just arrange it all again she muttered under her breath). Lily's face fell. It would take all afternoon to clean up this mess, and she had a mountain of homework to do for tomorrow. Oh well. Life is such and at least I didn't get a detention,  
she thought. Lily was always optimistic she which was odd because both of her parents had very dark moods.

After four long hours scrubbing the cracks in the worn marble, Lily trudged up the stairs of her dormitory coming upon Kristal Patil sobbing by the entrance to the fourth year dormitories.

" What's wrong Kristal?" asked Lily, concerned.

"It's my dad." she cried "he's remarrying."  
"I don't mean to seem unhelpful but won't that be lovely for your Dad?" Kristal glared at Lily "He's marrying a part veela!"  
"Oh," Lily said in comprehension. There was nothing more to be said and no way to comfort Kristal at all.  
"Who is it?"  
"Some business woman called Delacour." She stood up and brushed the tears from her cheeks before walking slowly down the spiral staircase and leaving Lily mouth agape and standing there alone.

Gossip spread quickly throughout the school and soon it became the sort of topic of conversation that you have when you can't think of anything else to say. All the Weasley and Potter clan's children knew about the wedding before anyone else in the family.

The usual Christmas excitement sparked and puffed around the students that December like a temperamental bonfire and Lily was positively quivering with excitement when all the decorations went up around Hogwarts. Her best friend Lara Moor was coming to spend Christmas with the Potters as well as Scorpius Malfoy who had strangely befriended her brother Albus. Lily had a soft spot for Sorpius that she was often teased about by her brothers.

On the day before the Christmas holidays started, Lily was giving the dormitory one last check to see if any socks had escaped capture when something she had never noticed before caught the corner of her eye. There was a place in the wall near her bed where the paint was peeling away and a tiny bit of brick was showing. A tiny scrunched up piece of paper was wedged into the gap.

Lily bent down and eased out the paper with a steady hand. It was probably just a piece of parchment she had dropped in her first year, the corner of an essay for professor Binns. However the writing on the paper was not her own. Words were written in a elegant but faded hand. 'Sophia, I hope you read this after I am gone for I do not wish for you to come after me. I wrote this note out of loyalty to you, my faithful friend. All I can say is that my motives are not pure and I am not proud of them; but you do not know what it's like to live your life in shadow. I cannot blame anyone but myself for my greed, I suppose it is my fathers doing. He must've been a bad man, the one wrong choice my mother ever made. I bet it was a relief when he died. What can I say Sophia? My mother must be perfect in every way and her fame will undoubtedly live on for however long this school may last. Hundreds maybe thousands of years. I am truly sorry. Helena Ravenclaw.'

Lily felt tears brewing in her eyes but she held them back. How similar they were. Both in the shadow of a famous parent. Lily hoped that she would never have to write a note such as this to anyone. She made a mental note to ask her Dad about Helena as obviously she was a close relation to Rowena. This could've been me. She thought, hugging the note close to her. So nearly me.

Becca strolled leisurely past the Mckenzie sisters who were playing gobstones. She made a beeline for Lily who was reading a scrap of parchment with a crease between her eyebrows. Lara sat down. "What's that?"  
"Just an old history of magic note."

Lily quickly shoved the parchment into her bag, thinking. The clouds darkened and clusters of snowflakes started falling like a Christmas card. Soon the world was white and glittering around them. The two girls gazed, mesmerised, and it was minutes before they realised how cold they were. They stood up and trudged back into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily" Ginny shouted from across the platform. "Come over here!"

"Coming Mum."

Lily rushed over to her mother and gave her a bear hug. "Mum, this is Becca."

"Hi! Lily's told us loads about you."

"Hello Mrs Potter."

"Call me Ginny dear."

All of the Potters and the Weasleys were chatting animatedly and there was excitement in the air. Nobody apart from Bill saw how worried Fleur looked. Lily and Becca wound their way through the mass of people and the barrier on the other side.

A bright red car was parked on the road just outside the station and all five children bundled into it along with five trunks and an owl. "Next stop Godric's Hollow!" shouted Harry as the car disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The next morning, all the children were roused by cries of "Diagon Alley today!" They all reluctantly got out of bed and stomped down stairs, their mood brightening at the smell of bacon. After breakfast and hasty showers, the family lined up in front of the fireplace, each grapping a handful of glittering green powder and shouting Diagon Alley in turn.

They all fell out of the hearth at the Leaky Cauldron covered in soot. Lily skipped out in front of the others as they walked, buying Christmas presents and new quills. As they passed the magical Menagerie, Lily cooed at a tiny kitten in the window, and begged her mother to buy it for her. In the end, Ginny gave in, telling herself that the cat would be a companion for her daughter at school.

"Becca, what shall I call it?"

"I dunno, well it looks a bit like a 'Tiger' to me, but it's your decision."

"I want her name to be unique. What about Sapphire, Saph for short?"

"Perfect!"

"Aww! Is it an ickle kitty cat?"

"Shut Up! James"

Her brother had snuck up behind her and was now making ironic comments about how cute her cat was. She hated him sometimes.

"I said Shut Up! James!"

Harry silenced James with a look then went to look in Quality Quiddich Supplies with Albus. Becca and Lily decided to go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

In the shop, George was talking exuberantly to Verity. As it was the first day of the Christmas hols, it was packed. Lily caught the last few words of the conversation before her uncle noticed her. "Yes! Can you believe it! I mean she _is_ a veela and she _obviously_ doesn't love him. I always thought she was a… Oh hi Lily."

"Where's Uncle Ron?"

"In the back room I think."

"Ok thanks."

Lily walked into the back room, looking around cautiously; it was dark in there.

"Boo!"

"You made me jump."

"That was the desired effect. What can I do for you?"

"I've got a question about Auntie Gabrielle."

Ron's face turned pale.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Uncle George said she came to see you a couple of weeks ago. "

"Um Ok" said Ron, muttering under his breath about his lack of privacy, but Lily could see that he was uneasy. She felt a glow in the pit of her stomach. No chance of being an Auror. Right. She thought.

"Why is she getting married to Mr Patil?" Her uncle shifted from foot to foot, a definite look of guilt on his face now.

"I would guess that she loves him…"

"Oh come on. You know that that isn't true."

"You shouldn't talk to your Uncle like that." George strolled in leisurely.

"But he won't tell me why."

"That's enough little miss" Said George wagging his finger at her. Then he turned to Ron "Where is the new order of fainting fancies?"

"I dunno" shrugged Ron, before escaping into the packed shop.

Lily sighed and turned to leave. Why did no one ever tell her anything that they thought was important? Just because she was a child, she thought scornfully.

Becca was waiting outside. "How did it go?" she asked, only to be greeted with a scowl and Lily grabbing her hand.

"I guess the answer's no then."

"Yes, of course the answer's no! Do you really think I would be able to keep it myself if I'd found out something interesting?"

"Well no but…"

"Just be quiet Becca!"

Becca was a tall girl with straw coloured hair who quite towered over her friend.

"Stop it Lily. You don't need to take it out on me! Anyway, I had a plan but I don't think I'll tell you now." Lily watched her lanky frame stomp out heading back to the leaky cauldron. She decided to get back into the fresh air too.

Friends from school waved at Lily as she passed. Sandra Macmillan and Pedra Finch-Fletchley walked arm in arm down the road with bags of merchandise swinging from each arm. She hurried through the crowds getting several prods in the ribs from the elbows of passers by. Eventually she caught up Becca and apologised. Becca stiffly accepted her apology but her plain exterior was destroyed by her gobsmacked expression as Scorpius walked up behind them.

"Hey Scorp."

"Hi Lily. Have you seen Al?" Lily looked slightly disappointed but still answered.

"I think he's with Dad in one of the shops."

"Thanks Lils."

Scorpius waited for a moment, looking absentmindedly at Lily, until a dry cough from Becca brought him to his senses.

"Oh.. I guess I'll see you in a bit then…"

He stood awkwardly for a moment longer, earning a poke in the ribs from Becca.

"Bye, sorry"

Scorpius rushed off. Lily and Becca collapsed into a fit of giggles which attracted many disapproving glances from passing witches doing their Christmas shopping.

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm here this holiday!"

Said Becca between giggles.

Lily shot her friend an exasperated look before pronouncing,

"I could use a pumpkin pasty."

"For what?"

Asked Becca, and they broke into giggles again.

"Excuse me, I hope that I'm not interrupting this extremely witty conversation, but you're blocking the entrance to the apothecary."

Said a sarcastic, cold voice. The two girls looked around. The broken, yet menacing face of Ian Greengrass was leering at them from the shadows of a side street, coincidently the very street that led to Nocturn alley. His short figure meant that lily was nearly tall enough to look him in the eye,

"I am afraid you _are_ intruding in our conversation"

She answered in a civil tone,

"However I will allow you to pass just this once, as you asked so nicely."

This time her voice contained a hint of irony.

Both girls stepped aside, smiling pleasantly at the man in front of them. They knew that, if he so much as gave an angry retort, he would be carted off to Azkaban. Lily didn't have a cruel nature generally, only had a particular reason for disliking Ian Greengrass. For, Scorpius and Al had a similar relationship to his son Geoffrey, as her father had had with Scorpius'. Geoffrey was the ringleader of most of Slytherin house, and, as Scorpius was part Greengrass, Geoffrey, along with many of his family, felt that Scorpius should be punished for not only not being in Slytherin, but Gryffindor where "any old mudblood and blood traitor" was put. Scorpius had been the punch line of every Slytherin joke and target of every Slytherin curse for a while now. The comments just flew over Scorpius' head however, and he never complained about his weekly trips to the hospital wing to "banish his antlers" or to "cast an anti-itching charm". This impressed Lily.

An hour or so later, after purchasing all the necessary items, and a tub of every flavour bean lipgloss from Madam Malkin's (Half price- only five knuts!), Becca and Lily entered the leaky cauldron. They were met by an odd scene. Fifteen or so young men were crowded around a small table, and a loud, French voice was shouting, in very broken English,

"Go away, 'zere iz absolutely noz'ing to see here. Let _mi ami_ sit in peace! No, I mean it, GO AWAY!"

The crowd slowly dispersed, revealing two elderly women at a round table, one was sitting down with her head in her hands, and the other was standing, gesturing madly for the gentlemen to leave. The latter was nothing remarkable, well off-ish with streaky grey hair in a plait down her back, rough around the edges and toughened by a long life. The first woman however, Lily recognised instantly. She had perfect, silver grey hair that reached halfway down her back, and similarly grey eyes that twinkled under the bright lights. When Apolline looked up and saw Lily, her features broke into a perfect smile and she gestured for her grand-niece to come over. Although they weren't directly related, Apolline had always got on very well with Lily.

"Aunt, I wasn't expecting to see you here, why did you come?"

"Ahh Lily, I had business with my daughters, I am welcomed am I not?"

"For me Aunt, yes. For Grandmum, not so much."

"Well I have not come to see your Grandmother, I know that my parentage is slightly unwelcome to her but my Fleur has worked her way into Molly's good books."

"Yes, I heard that Mum slightly resented her presence at first."

Apolline gave a tinkling laugh and waved her hand to the other woman.

"Lily, I must introduce you to Madam Marie Noir, she was looking forward to see you very much."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madam Noir"

Lily shook hands with the woman who, she noticed, had very kind eyes.

"_Oui _Lily, your Great- Aunt has told me all about you, and your Scorpius."

"N…No"

Lily stuttered, blushing.

"He isn't _my_ Scorpius, just a friend of my brother that's all."

"Oh, I see"

Madam Noir replied with a knowing look.

"Um well.. I must be going, I will see you soon Aunt and Madam Noir it was nice to meet you"

The two women laughed and then gave their goodbyes as well.

Becca took a pinch of floo powder then stepped into the emerald flames. As soon as she shouted "Godric's Hollow!" she spun into nothingness and Lily copied her. They arrived on the hearth rug in the hall of Lily's house coughing and spluttering. Lily had never got used to travelling by floo. As a small child she had refused to spin around in fireplaces, breathing in ash and knocking her elbow on stranger's grates. When everyone had arrived, they ate a dinner of shepherd's pie, and went to bed. Becca slept in Lily's room.

Fleur stepped into her living room. She had moved out of shell cottage with Bill when Victoire was born. Her mother and sister were sitting on one of the flowered settees and looking perfect- as usual. Gabrielle had inherited more of the veela gene, but Fleur was more naturally beautiful. Where Gabrielle tended to befriend men only, Fleur received compliments from both men and women. She supposed she was lucky for having Bill, but sometimes she missed life as her sister knew it. Free and able to do what she wanted. At times like these though, she pitied her sister, all alone. Of course it had been a shock to everyone when Gabrielle had become engaged to Matthew Patil. Matthew had a record for falling for the most beautiful women, then ignoring them after they were married. In fact he was twice divorced and for both had records of neglect. Fleur was sure however, that her sister could stand up for herself, even if she was a bit stupid some of the time.

Apolline looked cheery, if slightly unwell, and was looking expectantly at both her daughters. Gabrielle stood up when she realised that Fleur had come in.

"_Bonjour_ Fleur, I 'ave waited awhile to see you."

"I am so glad you can confide in me."

"It eez true, I have withheld zis meeting so that we could see you too."

"Thank you"

"As we all know, I have become engaged."

"We are all very happy for you."

"Ahh but _non,_ zat eez the problem, I do not love him."

Fleur and Apolline exchanged puzzled looks.

"They won't do any 'zing to me if 'e lives wiz me."

"Who are doing things to you? What are they doing?"

"Zey destroyed the interior of my home,

Zey put bubotuber pus in hate mail,

Zey come in and threaten me.

Tell me to give it to them.

But I won't"


End file.
